Unwilling Return Chap 1
by MrMapleSyrup
Summary: A group of mysterious people in white armor kidnaps Rocket, claiming Halfworld 'odered him'. Can the rest of the guardians rescue him in time before Halfworld collects their 'order'.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rocket awoke to a violent explosion outside his room, he heard shouting from Peter, Drax rushed into his room, he had his knife out, it was stained with blood.

Rocket picked himself up, he jumped off his bed and grabbed his rifle. He saw Drax stab a man in white armor with black visors. Two more soldiers rushed in, one got shot by Rocket, the other got stabbed by Drax again.

Peter appeared outside, he had his mask on and both his guns at the ready.

"Peter what the flark is going on?!" Rocket shouted, he lowered his rifle.

"I think they're gone." He said, removing his mask.

Rocket holstered his rifle, he walked closer to Peter, pushing past Drax

"Who's gone? What is going on?!" Rocket shouted, he looked down the hall to find a gaping hole in the side of the Milano.

"These guys blew up my ship, came in and started shotting. What do you think is going on?!" Peter was obviously irritated.

"Well don't blame it on me you jackass!" Rocket shouted as he bared his teeth.

Peter opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a purple gas leaking into Rocket's room through the ventilation. Rocket turned around, he held his breath but it was too late, he had sniffed in a little of the gas.

Drax was already on the floor, Peter had his mask on and had his pistols out again. Gamora ran into the room, only to be bit by the gas.

Rocket felt his eyelids getting heavy, he shook his head but that only made it worse. His legs went numb and he fell to the ground. Breathing became difficult, his vision blurred, saw a laser hit Peter directly in the face, his mask was destroyed but Peter was okay. He too soon fell to the ground, Rocket saw the white armored soldiers return, they approached Rocket.

Everything went black.

00000000000

Rocket awoke in a dark room, his head throbbed and his back ached. He looked around, making out nothing in the dark room. He lifted his arm to rub his head, he flet his other arm lift with it. He suddenly felt the strap around both his wrists, he jerks his legs, both his ankles were also strapped together. He tried to shout, muzzled. Rocket began to panic, he couldn't see anything, but was completely immobilized. A sudden bright light the emerged from one of the small walls. It was bared, he could them make out he was in a container, too small for comfort, he lay on his side. Someone walked up to Rocket's cage, he was wearing the same white armor, but he had his helmet removed.

"Okay lets take a look at the new shipment." He leaned down and looked into Rocket's cage.

Rocket game him a snarl, he tried to open his mouth to cuss at him, but the muzzle stopped any speech to come out. He jerk his arms, the leather strap not giving anything.

"Ooo, tough fella aren't ya." He chucked and picked up a clipboard and looked up and down on it.

"Now lets see who wants you." He used his finger to slide it up and down the paper. "R, r, r, r." He mumbled, looking for Rocket's name. "Ah Rocket raccoon." He finally said. A look of confusion came across his face. "Hmm, that's strange, haven't gotten a order from them in years." He paused, Rocket swore he was gonna kill whoever 'ordered him'.

"Now why would Halfworld want you." He said.

Rocket froze. His entire body went numb. His arms and legs went limb. He tried to open his mouth once again, stopped by the muzzle, he let out a small whimper. He felt something roll down his face.

Halfworld. He was going to Halfworld.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Peter awoke lying on the floor in front of Rocket's room, Drax and Gamora next to him. His body felt numb, and when he tried to move, his whole body tingled. He finally pushed himself off the floor, he gazed around. Where's Rocket? Peter gently kick Gamora's side, her head shot up, she rolled to her side and looked up at Peter.

"What's going on? What happened?" She picked herself up and glanced around the room.

Drax had just regained his consciousness.

"Where's Rocket?" Gamora asked.

Peter ran from his room towards the cockpit without answering her. He powered the damaged Milano up, and replayed the ships security footage.

Gamora followed Peter up and watched the recording.

After a few minutes, Peter paused the recording.

"Fuck! I knew it! They took Rocket!" He exclaimed, he closed the recording and started pushing buttons and dials that Gamora disn't recognize.

"Who are these people? Why would take Rocket?" She asked placing a hand on Peter's shoulder.

"Gamora I wish I had some answers for you." Peter said.

A window popped up, Dey was on the call.

"This is Corpral Dey from the Nova Corps of the Xandarian Empire what is you-"

"Dey it's Peter."

"Peter? What do you need?" Dey's face turned from bored to worry, Peter didn't normally call the Nova Corps, the last time he gave them a dick message.

"Dey we need your help. Rocket's been kidnapped." Peter said, he used a holographic projection to show one of the soldiers that attacked them.

"I don't recognize the armor. I don't think I've seen it before.." Dey pulled a few files from a stack of paper next to him.

"Dey, we need to track their ship down, send some troops, The Milano is damaged, I can't leave Rocket." Peter leaned closer to the screen.

"Don't worry, I'll help you. I'm sending a platoon to your co-ordinates, when they get there, half of the will break off to collect the Milano and bring it back to Xandar for repairs. We'll get Rocket back don't worry."

"Thank you Dey. Peter said, he leaned back off the table, his hand hovered over the end call button.

"You take care Peter."

"You too." And his hand went down.

00000000000

Rocket struggled against the straps around his wrists and ankles, he couldn't get into a comfortable position due to the small cage he was in. He had been able to pull the muzzle free a little, not enough to allow him to talk, but it felt a lot better. He tried to undo his leg straps with his hands but he couldn't reach down low enough.

Someone walked into his room again, he pulled a cage out, I contained a pink skinned women, probably Xandarian. She looked at Rocket pleadingly, not that he could do anything about it.

Rocket noticed a tag hooked to his cage, it read Halfoworld on it. A shiver ran down his spine. He wasn't going back, no he had to get out. He began to panic, if this ship arrived at Halfworld, it'd be all over.

He pulled his hands up to his muzzle, he pushed at it. He was sure with enough pressure, he could get it off, but it hurt like hell when he pushed too hard. Still he persisted, he felt the muzzle loosen a bit, it was halfway off, it reached his jaw and his hand slipped, he snapped it into his mouth before it fell back into position. He tasted blood coming from his lips. He used his hand to life it up to his nose, he gave it one last push and it snapped off, the back whipped his head.

He used his jaw to undo the binds on his wrist, he pushed at his cage door, it slid open a bit, he pushed again harder this time. A gap big enough to squeeze through emerged. Rocket climbed out, he fell to the floor, pain ran though his chest, but he was out. Rocket undid his ankle straps.

The door burst open, one of the white armored soldiers walked in.

Rocket turned and ran, but a sudden tug at his tail caused him to fall to the gound.

He turned to see the guard had planted his foot on Rocket's tail.

"Gotcha vermin." He leaned down and grabbed Rocket by the scruff of his neck. He slipped a collar onto him and used the leather strap to tie Rocket's hands up again. He let go and Rocket fell to the ground coughing.

"Get up." He ordered.

Rocket glared up at him.

"Fuck off ass-face!" He shouted back.

The guard pressed a button on his wrist and electricity ran through Rocket.

"Aaarhh!" Rocket grabbed at his collar, sending another wave down his arms.

"I said get up!" The guard shouted at him, finger over the button.

Rocker reluctantly picked himself up, his back towards the guard.

"Walk." He ordered, Rocket hesitated for a second, but complied when the guard put his finger on the button again.

Rocket walked down numerous hallways, cage of animals, some intelligent life forms, he even saw a terran.

Rocket merged in a room with a table in the middle, a man stood in the back corner of the room.

"Prisoner tried escape." He said, shoving Rocket forward.

"Well, you know the drill. Strap him on." The man walked forward.

Rocket began to panic again, he guard shoved him again, he got closer and closer to the table.

"N-no." He tried to shout, but it came out as a whimper, the guard grabbed rocket by his collar and dumped him on the table.

Rocket tried to get up but his collar had connected with the table. The guard undid his binding, Rocket scratched at him, but the armor didn't give anything.

He felt his hand being pressed down on the table, something cold fell onto his wrist.

"N-no please!" He shouted this time. He tried to pull his arm away but the strap held him down. He felt his other arm being pushed out as well.

The guard move towards his legs.

"Fuck! Dammit no!" He kicked at the guard, the armor protecting him once again.

His legs was soon strapped down by the ankles.

"Let me go you sick fuck!" He shouted, the guard grabbed his snout and muzzled him once again. Panic flowed through his body, this was no different from Halfworld.

"Shouldn't have tried to escape mate." The guy who stood in the corner said.

He grabbed a remote from a table and stood in front of Rocket.

Rocket's kept struggling at his binds, but he was getting nowhere.

The guy pressed a button, and Rocket felt electricity coursing through him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The fact that Rocket awoke in a different environment made him nervous. He was lying on his back in a completely white room, a single round window looking out into space. His whole body ached, his chest felt numb as he picked himself up of the hard, metal ground.

The bright lights shining onto the white walls hurt Rocket's enhanced vision. He walked over towards the window slowly, his legs were shaky. They were approaching a lush green planet, it didn't seem familiar to Rocket.

He turned around, the door almost merged into the wall, above it wrote 'Deliveries'. Rocket walked over, he tapped at the door, it sound thick, maybe 1 or 2 inches. Other than the faint sound of light footsteps outside, the room was completely silent. Rocket walked over to the window again, seeing as there was nothing else to do. Rocket would see part of the ship from a certain angle, it was black and from what he could tell, the ship wasn't armed. However he did see 5 docking bays, each had a red force field.

The microphone came on.

"All crew, prepare for landing. Destination Halfworld, I repeat, destination, Halfworld."

Rocket jerked away from the window, his heart sunk.

"No, no no no…" He muttered as he ran towards the door, he scratched and banged at it. When he made no progress, he started to hyperventilate.

"No! Fuck!" Rocket ran to the window again, he saw the ship starting to descend into the atmosphere.

00000000000

Peter paced back and forth in the small confines of the Nova Corps ship, much to he annoyance of Gamora. Dey had sent 24 ships to pick them up, 12 of which left to take the wrecked Milano back to Xandar. Peter kept glancing over at the screen on the ships navigational systems, waiting for it to find a signal was agonizing.

"Peter stop pacing." Gamora finally said, cathing Peter's attention.

"Sorry, it's just that…" Peter looked out of the cockpit window, he saw Drax inside one of the numerous other ships, along with pot-plant-Groot. "I'm worried about Rocket."

"We are all worried about Rocket, but he's tough. He'll live."

The last two word sent a shiver down Peter's spine. _He__'__ll live._ He had heard the same words 28 years ago. _She__'__ll live,_ his grandpa had told him, so did the doctors, except what happened was quite the contrary.

Peter sat down next to Gamora, he didn't take his eyes off the nav screen.

"No doubt Drax will remove some spines when we get there." Gamora tried to cheer up the mood, but Peter only forced a chuckle up.

"At least he won't suck the joy out of everything." He said, but this time Gamora actually did chuckle.

Gamora opened her mouth to say something, but she was cut off by a loud _beep _that came from the nav system.

Peter stood up and leaned over, horrified at what the computer said on it.

"Oh fuck." Peter said, he flipped up his com and called Dey.

"What is wrong Peter?" Gamora face was painted with concern.

"They've taken Rocket to Halfworld." Peter said as his call was answered.

"Dey? We're gonna need reinforcements."

"Why? What's the matter?" Dey had already called someone over, getting ready to give the order.

"They've taken Rocket to Halfworld."

_**Yeah yeah, **__**I**__** know the chapter is WAY to short. But trust me, chapter 4 will be worth the wait. Trust me, in the mean time**__**…**_

_**Please Review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The loud sound of the engines rang through Peter's ears as the pilot increased the speed to full, Halfworld only mere minutes away, but it felt like hours before they would arrive. Peter kept imagining someone arriving in a white lab coat picking up Rocket in a cage. He swore he was gonna kill anyone dressed in a lab coat.

Dey said he was sending 2 more platoons to the co-ordinates of Halfworld, one consisted of a large troop carrier.

"Peter, we are infiltrating a cruiser, we're gonna need a plan." Gamora practically shouted over the loud engine sound.

"Well, will twelve percent of one work?" Peter said, a small smirk beginning to spread across his face, but he stopped suddenly at the thought of Rocket.

"Well, it worked last time, and last time we killed Ronin."

00000000000

Rocket hadn't even noticed the ship had landed, he had planted his face into his arm, huddling in the corner of the room. His head shot up at the sound of a sliding door, a guard stepped through the doorway.

"Get up rodent, this is your stop." He said, pulling out a collar connected with a rubber collar.

"Yer a fuckin' prick." Rocket said as he picked himself up, not taking his glare off the guard for a second.

The guard walked behind Rocket and roughly put the collar on him, earning him a loud growl from Rocket. The guards began pushing on the stick, forcing Rocket to walked forward and out the doorway.

The hallways outside were relatively the same as inside his room, completely white walls, floors and ceilings with bright white lights. The guard led him down many flights of stairs, Rocket almost tripped twice but the collar painfully stopped him from falling.

Soon they arrived at relatively large doorway, 3 time larger than a normal door. Outside he saw a forest, it's leaves were dark and he couldn't 2 meters into it. But that wasn't the thing that scared him. Two white figures stood out from the green background, and Rocket began to panic.

00000000000

They were approaching a light blue planet, large white splotches which could only be clouds covered the surface. Peter was surprised at the resemblance to Earth Halfworld had, he saw green and brown land under some of the clouds.

"You ready?" Peter said to Gamora as their ship entered the atmosphere, increasing the temperature inside slightly.

Peter pushed the button under his right ear, and the red-eyed mask covered his face.

"I just hope your plan works." She said giving Peter a glance.

"Don't worry, it'll work, keep a look out for people in white while we land." Peter said looking around through the front window.

They were approaching the ship from high above, the jammer on the Nova Corps ships hiding them from the enemy scanners. Peter couldn't see anything other than the massive black structure and the dark green woods (which looked mildly unnatural compared to the lush green of Earth plant life).

"Peter! I think I see Rocket!" Gamora shouted, she motioned Peter over to the small window next to her.

Peter jumped out of his seat and rushed next to Gamora, looking out the window frantically for anything out of the ordinary. Sure enough, he saw two shite dots, slowly moving away from the giant black ship, with something small and brown in front of them.

00000000000

Rocket walked in silence, softly whimpering when he felt like he was about to lose control. At least the scientists didn't shove the poll, but his neck was rubbed raw by the rubber and any small movement hurt. Breathing became more and more difficult as blood began to pump up, swelling up his neck slightly. The heard the black ship beginning to power up, a small hum becoming louder and louder.

The scientists kept muttering about something Rocket could barely hear. But the made out some words like _experiment_ and _subject 89P13_. The word sent shivers down his spine. They trudged along a concrete path through the forest, lit up only by the occasional floating light.

The forest suddenly ended, a large white building appeared in front of Rocket, it read, _Halfworld Lower Life Forms Experiment Facility_. Reading those word was enough the make Rocket panic.

"No no no!" Rocket pushed against the poll but he still being shoved at the white door leading into the building.

He began panting hard, he swore he felt his neck was bleeding at the pain of every tug.

00000000000

The ship landed with a soft thud, Peter rushed out quietly, followed by Gamora. The rest of the ships landed adjacent to each other, one after another. Drax came out on the last ship, a knife in both hands and a small wooden creature n his back.

Peter couched into a bush, they over looked a large white building, text were written along the front, indecipherable because of the angle they were viewing it in.

Gamora crouched next to him, followed by Drax.

"I will remove the spines of anyone who touched Rocket." Drax whispered.

The Nova Corps troops were behind them, guns at the ready.

"Okay, here's the plan. Me and Gamora will enter through the front, we'll say we were with the slave trade and we left something in Rocket's possession. Meanwhile, Drax and the rest of you sneak in from behind, kill anyone who tries to stop you, _silently_. Drax, you can remove spines after." Peter pointed an accusing finger Drax. "Once we find Rocket, we'll kill everyone in the room, then I'll send a signal into your com, once you receive it, send half of the Nova Corps men out back here. If they see us, they'll send you a signal. If they don't, then track the signal I sent out, it'll mean something happened." Peter paused and looked at everyone. "Are we clear?"

"Yes we are." Someone said from the crowd of men.

00000000000

Rocket was pushed though many hallways, the base seemed empty, but the screams coming from many of the rooms told him otherwise. They arrived at a relatively large room, large enough for the Milano to land inside. A grey table sat in the middle of it.

"No, fuck please!" Rocket started struggling with the collar again, something wet finally rolled down his neck and onto his jumpsuit.

But his pleas fell on deaf ears, one of the scientists remove his collar, picked him up by the scruff of his neck and pushed him on the table. He felt cold tight straps wrapping themselves onto Rocket's wrists and ankles.

Rocket started to hyperventilate, the scientists rolled a table next to the table and began putting gloves on and medical masks. He heard clanging and tapping of metal, the sound that haunted Rocket's dreams since he escaped.

One of the scientists approached, a syringe in one hand, and a scalpel in the other.

00000000000

"We left a shot range tracker inside his suit." Peter said, his hand were tucking into his pocket, which his friend knew was sign that he was lying.

The women in front eyed them suspiciously, tapping into a small handheld device in her hands.

"And the tracker is located in which part of his suit?" She said with her eyes half open.

"Well, uh, we don't actually know, boss didn't bother to explain, we need to search him." Peter said, slipping one hand out and placed it on the pistol he had tucked into his back pocket.

She tapped some more, an annoyed look on her face. She turned around and opened the door behind her, motioning them in.

"He's in sector 7-B, turn left at the end of the hallway and you should see indicators on where to go." She handed Peter a small white card. "If anyone asks you, just show them this."

Peter walked past her followed by Gamora, under normal circumstances he would've said thank you, but all he wanted to do was hoot every damn scientist in this base.

00000000000

Rocket remembered the scientists only working on his head, chest and back, but this time things were different. The scientists started with his arm, cutting open who know what underneath.

Rocket clenched his teeth and shut his eyes tight as they began messing around with the thing inside his arm.

"F-fuck, stop!" Rocket shouted, no one ever answered to his cries, but he can never help himself.

He heard the door slide open and the scientist suddenly stood up and glanced over, Rocket saw his gloves were covered in blood, so was the scalpel in his hands.

"Stop! Wait we just need to collect something off the raccoon." Peter's voice came through, l Rocket's head shot over to look at him. He saw Gamora behind him, shaking her hand next to her leg, she was motioning for him to not say anything.

"Who are you? Who gave you clearance?" The scientist sounded angry, he approached Peter who grabbed out a small white card.

The scientist studied it for a moment, reading the word that were on it. He eyed Peter suspiciously but move out of the way for them to pass.

Peter crouched down next to Rocket, who gave him a pleading look.

"Don't worry, they're being picked by death as we speak." Peter said as he swung around and shot one of the scientists and Gamora instantly threw a small knife into the head of the other.

"P-peter, m-my arm." Rocket moved his arm a little only to send a wave of pain down it.

Gamora rushed over and picked a needle, followed by a wad of sowing string. She fumbled around the table more, knocking tools and instruments over.

"Gamora, what's the matter?" Peter asked as he approached next to her.

"I can't find anaesthetic." She said looking up at him, a worried look on her face.

"Heh, you won't find any throughout this entire base." Rocket said weakly, a small smile on his face.

"Then what do I do?" Gamora fumbled through the stack of medical tools once again.

"You'll have to do it without anaesthetic." Rocket said, the smile disappearing.

Peter's eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open. "No. We are not sowing up a wound without proper medicine."

"Don't worry, I've had worse." Rocket looked back at the ceiling, his head dropped back down as he was getting tired of holding it up to look at Peter.

Around 20 seconds later, Gamora started to thread the string into the needle.

"What're you doing?" Peter said, grabbing her shoulder and forcing her gaze to Peter.

"He needs to be sown up, with or without anaesthetic." She said firmly, shoving Peter's hand off and got the needle ready.

Peter opened his mouth to say something, but he knew it was useless, Gamora had crouched next to Rocket, needle in her hands.

"This, is going to hurt, a l-lot." She stammered a bit, to which Rocket opened his eyes to look at her, he let out a small chuckle.

"I'd though you'd be tougher."

She placed the point of the needle onto Rocket's skin where the cut wound was, and she pushed in.

Rocket let out a small grunt and flinched a bit, his eyes shut tight, but other than that he didn't make a sound.

The cut wasn't big, and within a few minutes at the surgery was done, Gamora's hand was covered in blood. Rocket's arm felt numb, he tried to life it, and he suddenly remembered that the binds were still on.

"Um, do you mind?" He moved his other arm to signal Peter, he rushed over and began undoing to straps.

He slipped his arm under Rocket's knees and the other under his neck.

"Gah! Fuck, watch the neck!" Rocket shouted, his voice cracking a bit much to his annoyance.

Gamora walked over and lifted Rocket's body up for Peter to get his arm into place, he had sent out the signal to Drax prior to picking up Rocket, now they needed to get out of the base.

When they reached the doorway they came in from, Gamora stabbed the women in her chest and she fell to the ground. They carried Rocket into one of the ships and lay him down on a small case, big enough to be bed for Rocket. Drax appeared from the back of the base not long after.

Peter noticed that Drax's hands were covered in blood and s were his knifes.

"So, guessing that went into your spine collections?" Peter asked, a small smile on his face.

"I do not have a spi-" Drax was cut off by a laugh from Peter and he immediately understood.

The Nova Corps men got into their ships, they were about to leave.

"Halt, this is Dr Eva Xadri of Halfworld Lower Life Forms Experiment Facility, hand over subject 89P13 or we will take extreme measures."

Many small ship surrounded the sky above them, each of them shining a bright light down onto the ground below. Peter looked up, they outnumbered them 3 to 1. He glanced over at Rocket, who had fallen unconscious soon after they left the base.

"Never." Peter replied flatly through the Nova Corps ships mic, readying himself for whatever was about to happen. They wouldn't open fire, that would kill Rocket.

The ship began descending, but it never touched the ground, a yellow blast hit its side and I spun to the ground. Followed by all the other ships.

"This is Corparal Dey from the Nova Corps of the Xandarian Empire. Disable all your bases defences and cease all activities or we will open fire."

Peter let out a sigh of relief, he looked up to see a massive ship the size of the black cruiser they saw earlier. Except this one was painted yellow and blue, also it was shaped like, as Peter would describe it, a Jedi Cruiser.

The pilot in his ship took off for the cruiser, followed by the rest of the small fleet.


End file.
